starbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrax
Physiology ' The Ferrax are a seven foot tall mammalian species currently in the early modern civilization evolutionary period. They are characterized by their large tusks, massive, hunched forearms, and their long, lion like manes on the males. They have six limbs, two large forearms, two hind legs, and a pair of smaller, grasping arms on their abdomen. Their graspers have four fingers each, while their legs and forearms contain six digits. Males have larger tusks and manes, while females sprout head crests above their eyes. Ferrax can range in color from blue to red, though they are predominantly shades of grey. They are seven feet tall, eight feet long, and mature adults have a head nearly three times the size of a human's. The Ferrax are undergoing a rapid evolution. In the year 5000, when the Trannec System was first colonized, the Ferrax were still in a tribal state, and had yet to develop their second set of arms. They were far more animal like, much like Earth born Rhinos. Vestiges of this earlier evolution are still apparent, such as the tusks and head crests. Males nowadays generally grow larger than females, sporting larger tusks and long manes. Females grow large crests as they enter maturity, signifying their ability to reproduce. '''Movement ' Ferrax are lumbering creatures, but when charging, they can reach speeds of up to 40KM/H. They usually walk on their haunched forearms and hind legs, leaving their graspers to handle delicate objects. When threatened, Ferrax will rise up on their hind legs and swipe at opponents with their massive forearms. Tusks are used both as offensive weapons and as a leftover part of evolution, originally made to help unearth food from the ground. ' ' 'Habitat/Homeworld ' The Ferrax are native to the Trannec System, being found on the worlds Mantis Minor, Mantis Prime, and Ethon, where they inhabit the steppes and the great plains. The open areas allow them to reach great speeds when running. These planets feature Type TwoX2 Atmospheres (Breathing apparatus and contamination suits required), yet the Ferrax are capable of adapting their respiratory systems to a number of compatible atmospheres more suitable to Crelm or Human standards.Ferrax dwellings are low to the ground and built sturdy to deal with the high winds on the steppes. '''Diet Ferrax are omnivorous, feeding on anything they could catch on the steppes. Their vestigal tusks were used to uproot plant life, while hunting large prey, they were used as weapons. A charging Ferrax hits with heavy force to knock their prey to the ground, before goring them with their tusks. 'Reproduction/Genders/Lifespan ' There are two genders of Ferrax, male and female. Males are identified by their manes and tusks, while females sport large head crests. Females reach reproductive maturity at the age of ten, and give birth to two to three offspring at a time. Ferrax will give birth yearly, and their average lifespan is roughly sixty to seventy years. The gestation period of a pregnant Ferrax is six months. The young will stay with the mother for another six months before they are large enough to live on their own. The swift birth rate is responsible for the Ferrax's rapid evolution. Males are constantly killed in struggles with each other, which would put the species at risk if they did not reproduce constantly. The evolution of a second set of arms is proof that they are moving towards a more technologically advanced state. 'Culture/History ' Ferrax culture is only recorded from 5000 onwards, when Solanic Union colonists first settled on the Trannec worlds. From what has been seen, they have gone from tribal relations to unified civilizations in record time. Their culture is currently sitting at a 16th century equivalency in terms of technological advancement. However, saying that their technology is on par with the Elizabethans does not mean that the Ferrax are culturally similar. Despite their technological state, the Ferrax are a violent species, constantly in conflict with one another. Ferrax Blood Sports are performed to weed out weaker specimens of the species. The fights begin as soon as a female's offspring leave their home. When a Ferrax leaves their birth parents, they travel to other groups as a right of passage. They must defeat a member of the other group in combat to be admitted into their culture. These challenges are known as the Blood Sports. Modern Ferrax have joined with the Solanic Union. When their evolution reached a level capable of interspecies communication, they made several deals with S.U colonists regarding rights to their homeworlds in exchange for citizenship. While the Ferrax do not have much to offer in the realms of technology, they traded colonial rights for technology and transportation. In military service, Ferrax youth are used by the S.U military for breaching enemy lines. Their massive strength and charging speeds allow them act as fire sponges while causing extreme damage. Their grasping second set of arms allow them to use standardized weaponry. 'Technology ' The Ferrax have little to offer technologically, instead offering their services as soldiers to the S.U in exchange for citizenship and protection.